Tu guardián
by Escarlata12
Summary: Hiccup se ha sentido solo, aunque claro después del incendio que casi arrasa a toda la ciudad ya no era tan ignorado pero se seguía sintiendo incomprendido, despues un día conoce a un espíritu llamado Jack Frost. -MIM me mando a protegerte, como un castigo por una travesura-,-¿Es que cuidar de mi es una tortura?, -No lose, pero por el momento creo que este es el mejor castigo-
1. Prologo, el cual no lo parece

**Hola, bueno voy a hacer una aclaración, primero la historia para después de la película "Rise of the Guardians" por lo que es en la actualidad**

**Los personajes aquí no me pertenecen, solo a sus respectivos ****autores, también la imagen**

**Y sin mas preámbulos la historia o el prologo(que no creo que lo paresa)**

Solo. Era como siempre se sentía un joven de cabellera café-rojiza, y ¿Por qué se sentía así?, porque él no encajaba en los estándares de las personas del pequeño pueblo donde vivía. Berk. Simplemente tenían que mirarlo para darse cuenta de eso, el era un completo enclenque, en si un _pescado parlanchin, _lo bueno es que lo compensaba en inteligencia aunque debía agradecer que ya no era como antes donde era considerado el más inútil de toda la aldea, seguía sin ser completamente comprendido. La excepción, cuando estaba con su gato y mejor amigo Toothles, un pequeño felino de color negro, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y una curiosa pata de metal que el mismo joven le había hecho, como la suya que tenía en su pierna izquierda; perdida en un trágico incendio que casi arrasa con toda la ciudad.

El Chico de ojos esmeralda caminaba tranquilamente a su casa, donde su padre, Estoico; un hombre alto, fuerte y muy fornido, el cual era el gobernador de la ciudad, o mejor dicho líder ya que lo habían estado eligiendo siempre a él dúrate ya muchos años debido a que se le consideraba un buen gobernador, lo esperaba. Cuando llego por fin, saco sus llaves para poder entrar

-**¡Ya llegue!**-Grito, pero no le sorprendió que el único en recibirlo fuera Toothles, su padre siempre estaba ocupado-**Bien amigo, que te parece tenemos la casa solo para nosotros, ¿Qué te tal si te sirvo algo de comer?**

Ante la proposición el gato soltó un maullido de aceptación, se froto contra la pierna buena del chico para después dirigirse a la cocina.

-**Veamos…**-Dijo mientras entre los estantes buscaba la comida del animal, la que no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrar y servírsela en un pequeño tazón con agua. Después el mismo fue al refrigerador a sacar unas sobras de la cena y calentarlas en el microondas.

Cuando termino aquello subió a darse una ducha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En lo alto del cielo, surcando las nubes un joven de blanca cabellera, con una sudadera azul como sus ojos llena de escarcha, blanca y pálida como su piel el cual sostenía entre sus manos un cayado; volaba hacia las islas de Noruega, más especifico a una ciudad llamada Berk

-**¿Cómo se llamaba el chico?**-se cuestionó-**¡Ah, claro! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Bien supongo que hay que apurarse**-cuando termino de decir aquello le pidió al viento que fueran más rápido y así lo hizo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Qué les pareció? acepto todo, desde tomatazos con una...¿lanzadora de tomates?...hasta el mas rico pastel, jajaja todo es aceptado. Continuare la historia claro si mi cerebro se inventa el siguiente capitulo**

***Rezo a los dioses que a si sea***


	2. Cap1 Intruso

**Bueno…esta ya por fin el primer capítulo…lo siento si tarde mucho, tenía la idea pero no sabía cómo ponerla en palabra y pues ya, espero que les guste. **

**Bien aquí esta…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El misterioso chico de cabello plateado se encontraba sobrevolando el pequeño pueblo de Berk; una ciudad que se extendía desde las faldas de una colina hasta las costas de la isla. No era la primera vez que pasaba por este lugar, si era sincero, pero nunca se quedaba demasiado tiempo debido a que con solo una semana de trabajo podía hacer que durante nueve meses nevara y después solo para molestarlos los tres restantes granizará.

El joven fue impulsado por el viento entre las calles buscando una casa en concreto, hasta que la vio; la más alejada del pueblo y como todas con una fachada rustica pero incluso desde hay sentía que despendía un sentimiento cálido. Al acercarse vio una ventana por la cual se asomó encontrando una pequeña habitación desordenada, con una cama desecha, unos estantes con demasiados libros e incluso papeles tirados en un escritorio con bosquejos tan impresionantes que antes que el espíritu se diera cuenta ya los estaba ojeando, cuando escuchó una voz de alguien joven, un chico

**-¡Toothless!-**Grito la voz como si estuviera llamando a alguien, y por lo que el espíritu capto estaba muy cerca

Cuando trato de salir por la ventana donde aparentemente había entrado ya que estaba abierta se encontró con un impedimento, un felino de color negro como la noche con unos ojos verde brillante con una curiosa pata de hierro –al parecer- le gruñía desde la ventana mostrando sus filosos colmillos

**-Hola amiguito… ¿ese es tu amo?**-Pregunto mientras trataba de acercársele para salir, pero al hacerlo el gato trato de rasguñarlo para después empezar a maullar**-¡Silencio bola de pelos aras que…!**

Pero no logro terminar su reprimenda debido a que se escuchó el movimiento de la perilla de la habitación lo que causo que el chico se elevara para después pegar su espalda a la esquina más alegada del alto techo

**-¡Toothless!, te he estado buscando**-Confeso un chico de cabellera castaña-rojiza el cual estaba completamente mojado de esta, y vestía un pantalón café con un suéter blanco**-¿Qué pasa amigo?-**pregunto al ver la actitud del animal como si estuviera en presencia de un desconocido y entonces noto un pequeño camino de escarcha que iba desde la ventana a su escritorio**-¿Alguien se metió a la casa?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto el joven espíritu miraba desde lo alto al chico que estaba hablando con su gato preguntando si alguien se había introducido en su cuarto, y si, tenía que admitir que él era el intruso por el que el joven preguntaba…no Hiccup y entonces abrió grande los ojos al recordad cual era la razón por la que estaba hay, por la que él era un intruso, proteger al chico, entonces descendió poco apoco mientras pensaba si el seria capas de mirarlo o por lo menos escucharlo, lo cual pensó que sería más sensato preguntar

**-¿Puedes escucharme?**

Vio que Hiccup se giraba despacio, para responderle, pero él no se imaginó que ocurriría aquello. Le estampo un golpe con en la cabeza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiccup noto como Toothless se tensaba a un más como si alguien no conocido estuviera hay, y entonces llego a la conclusión de que la persona que se metió dentro de su cuarto estaba detrás de él, no entendía como era que no lo había visto al entrar, o talvez ya llevaba rato rondando en la casa y cuando decidió salir por donde entro no se esperó ver a un joven y a un gato obstruyendo su salida. Hiccup al sentir el gélido viento tomo disimuladamente un gran libro que estaba en su cama y al momento cuando escucho su voz su instinto reacciono haciendo que lo golpeara en la cabeza con el libro… por lo que llevo a que se encontrara en la situación actual: el con la respiración agitada, con un enorme volumen en su mano y con un chico de tez pálida y cabello blanco a sus pies inconsciente. Se giró hacia su mejor amigo el cual también lo miraba

**-¿Y ahora qué?-**Le pregunto

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Perdón si es muy corta, pero la verdad me rompí un poco el coco (talvez piensen que debí romperlo más). Bueno acepto de todo…TODO, también un sensual Review, (manden chocolate)**

**Adiós…recen a los dioses de que se me ocurra otro capítulo más largo y si no les gusto este mejor **


	3. Cap2 Te creo

**Bien, ya está la continuación, Wii bueno ya esto me recordó a la película **_**Tangled **_**(ya que la vi y después se me ocurrió una parte del capítulo)**

**Bien sin más el fic**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hiccup aún no sabía cómo termino en aquella situación más ya no había marcha atrás, se acercó con el libro aun en manos por si solo talvez el misterioso chico estaba fingiendo, la capucha de su suéter ocultaba su rostro, más aun así el chico noto que el intruso, se veía de aproximadamente 17 años, además tenía una piel pálida y… ¿el cabello blanco? Hiccup sabía que aquel no era un color natural –solo para los ancianos- por lo que intuyo que el chico se lo había pintado. Sostuvo con una mano el volumen mientras que con la otra le quitaba la capucha de la cabeza, luego le dio una palmadas en el rostro para ver si estaba despierto no reaccionó lo que causo que soltara un suspiro y bajara el volumen, ahora tenía que llamar a la policía, entonces se levantó en dirección a la puerta pero antes se giró en el lumbar

-**Toothless, vigílalo mientras vuelvo**

Después de dar aquella indicación el gato soltó un maullido de aceptación y se posó al lado del joven inconsciente, Hiccup asintió y se fue por el pasillo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-**¡Jack!-**Grito un hombre grande con acento ruso, alto y robusto, con una gran barba blanca, ojos azules como el chico y con algunos tatuajes en sus brazos

-**North-**Contesto un joven de sudadera azul-**Yo…**

**-Jack, ¿Qué has hecho?-**pregunto el hombre mientras sostenía entre sus grandes manos un robot de plástico roto y manchado de mucha pintura

North giro su mirada viendo su preciado taller, todo era un caos y no del normal cuando eran los últimos días antes de Navidad, no, todo estaba completamente destrozado, los muñecos estaba rotos, algunos el relleno se les había soltado por todo el piso, los juguetes estaban manchados de variados colores; algunos de los yetis estaba recogiendo todo e incluso los pequeños duendes "trataba" de ayudar. North giro de nuevo su rostro hacia el joven que estaba cabizbajo

-**Yo…lo siento North, no era mi intención causar todo esto**

**-Lose, pero Jack, navidad es en tres días, y no creo poder reparar un año de trabajo**

**-¡Yo! ¡Yo te ayudare!...ve…veras que si podré hacerlo…solo…solo hay que levantar esto…y-**tartamudeo mientras trataba de levantar con sus manos algunos juguetes que estaban en el suelo

-**Jack, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, pero creo que esta vez no funcionara**

**-¡No digas eso! Yo puedo arreglarlo, ¡ya se! Llama a los demás guardines para que nos ayuden-**propuso con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca para después dirigir su mirada al suelo y soltar un suspiro-**No quiero que los niños se decepcionen, que dejen de creer**

Al decir aquello North sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Jack

-**Bien pues que esperamos, ¡todos a trabajar, hay mucho que arreglar para navidad!-**animo el hombre feliz para después soltar una gran carcajada-**pero te advierto joven guardián, que sigues encabezando la lista de los niños malo**

El mencionado alzo su rostro con una sonrisa brabucona para responder

-**Soy Jack Frost, claro que debo ser el primero**

Entonces todo se volvió negro y empezó a escucharse una voz, alguien lo llamaba

-**Des…pier…ta… ¡Despierta!-**luego un golpe lo devolvió a la realidad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiccup le dio una cachetada al chico en la cara debido a que después de intentar con palmaditas y diciéndole que despertara no reaccionaba incluso pensó que le había causado una contusión cerebral, pero aquello se borró de su mente cuando el intruso abrió sus enormes ojos azules, un poco desorbitados debido al repentino golpe más luego se sacudió la cabeza y lo miro fijamente de arriba abajo para después guiar su mirada a las sabanas que lo ataban a la silla de su escritorio, el empezó a moverse tratando se zafarse de sus ataduras más Hiccup era bueno haciendo nudos y creando o desactivando trampas, por lo que sabía que no importara cuanto tratara de moverse el chico no lograría liberarse

-**¿Por qué me ataste?-**pregunto el chico frunciendo el ceño

**-¿Por qué estás en mi casa?-**respondió con una pregunta

Después de aquello el chico abrió grande los ojos como si hubiera entendió algo y después sonrió

-**Espera, estoy atado**-Dijo mientras que Hiccup rodaba los ojos, pues claro que estaba atado. Luego el joven continuo-**Eso significa que puedes verme y, también me respondiste entonces puedes escucharme**

Hiccup cayó en la posibilidad de que talvez el golpe con el libro le había afectado mucho más de lo que creía a menos que el intruso ya estuviera loco

-**Claro que puedo verte, como escucharte, ¿Por qué no lo aria?, bien entonces no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Por qué entraste a mi cuarto?**

**-¿Por qué estoy atado? Y ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡me golpeaste en la cabeza!-**le reclamo

-**¡Por qué te metiste en mi casa! ¡Ni siquiera te conozco!**

**-Ah, si ese es el problema, mucho gusto soy Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno y guardián de la diversión-**dijo mientras trataba de ofrecerle su mano aunque sus brazos estaba completamente inmovilizados por la tela de las mantas

El contrario lo miro con sorpresa para después soltar una risa la cuales después cayo, al parecer sí que le había dañado la cabeza con el golpe que le había propiciado

-**Claro, y yo soy un dios, hijo de Odín y estoy atrapado en la tierra**

**-No, tú eres Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III**

Aquello hizo que al chico se le pusieran los pelos de punta, no solo se había metido un extraño a su cuarto sino que también sabia su nombre completo; él sabía que el de cabellera blanca no era de Berck, nunca lo había visto y por un momento se le cruzo por la cabeza de que talvez estuviera diciendo la verdad, por lo que soltó un gran suspiro y empezó a desatarlo aun manteniendo cerca suyo el libro por si aquel chico intentaba algo, incluso Toothless estaba aún atento de la situación protegiendo a su amigo y amo. Después de que lo soltó el chico elevo su mano para sobar el punto donde Hiccup le había golpeado para después mirarlo fijamente; Hicccup le dejo en claro que no creía lo que le estaba diciendo por lo que el chico solo soltó una risa burlona para preguntar después por su cayado el cual estaba postrado en una esquina de la habitación pero cuando Hiccup trato de ir por el este se movió en dirección al joven el cual lo atrapo con una de sus manos

-**¿Cómo hiciste eso?-**pregunto asombrado el joven

-**Te lo dije soy el espiritu del invierno…y no es todo lo que puedo hacer-**cuando dijo aquello formo un pequeño dragón de nieve el cual voló alrededor de Hiccup el cual lo miraba fascinado-**Si no me equivoco te gustan, chico dragón**

El mencionado miro al otro con el ceño fruncido ya que era un apodo que no le gustaba mucho -aunque viniendo de él no sonaba mal- , pero tenía razón, ya que como él había dicho le gustaban los dragones ya que si no estaba leyendo sobre ellos en sus libros los estaba dibujando; entonces lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando Jack alzo el vuelo para después revolotear a su alrededor

-**Entonces ¿ya me crees?**

**-Sabes, sonara tonto pero te creo-**Después soltó un pequeña risa-**quien no le creería a un desconocido que irrumpe en su cuarto, le dice que es Jack Frost para después mostrarle todo esto-**menciono con sarcasmo

-**Lo se**

Pero después la sonrisa se fue y miro seriamente al guardián

-**Bien, pero ¿porque estas aquí?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El espíritu trago un poco de saliva y respondió a la pregunta del Hiccup

**-Vine a cuidarte-**dijo Jack con una sonrisa bravucona

Pero entonces noto como el chico lo inspeccionaba con su mirada

-**No te necesito, no soy un niño pequeño para que necesite una niñera-**respondió con tono frio

Aquello hizo que el guardián se sintiera incomodo, pero tenía que cumplir con aquel castigo por su travesura, así que haciendo oídos sordos de lo que Hiccup le había mencionado volvió a repetirle la razón por la que se encontraba hay

-**Mira Hic, solo eh venido a protegerte ¿okey?, eso es todo**

**-¿De verdad? Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno y guardián de la diversión es mi protector personal pero me basta con Toothless para cuidarme, gracias  
**

El guardián giro su rostro hacia el gato para después soltar una risa ahogada mientras con un rápido movimiento lo sostuvo por el pellejo procurando mantener un distancia de su cara y las garras del felino, ya que había notado que lo miraba enojado, al parecer no le agradaba mucho aunque lo acababa de conocer. El gato empezó a bufar y a remolinearse tratando de salir

**-¿Enserio? Esta bola de pelos**

**-¡Oye! Esa bola de pelos es mi mejor amigo y sí-**le reprendió Hiccup mientras le arrebataba al animal de la mano fría de Jack-**No lo subestimes...**

Pero no logro continuar ya que Toothless salto de los brazos del chico directo a la cara del guardián la cual empezó a rasguñar y morder. Aquello fue tan repentino que causo que ambos se desplomaran al suelo mientras el espíritu trataba de soltarse del agarre. Solo de algo estaba seguro y era que jamás en su vida había sentido un dolor tan grande

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hiccup reacciono unos segundos después ya que estaba estático por la rapidez de Toothless. El chico grito fuertemente y con tono autoritario -muy raro en él que dejara a Jack en paz, y como si el gato lo hubieran desconectado paro al instante, se giró para ir en dirección a la puerta e irse, pero no sin antes darle una pequeña mordida a la nariz de Jack, el cual chillo de dolor.

Se le acercó para ayudar a levantar al espíritu de la diversión que a su parecer en este momento no se estaba divirtiendo. Luego lo sentó en el borde de su cama para después ir por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, se acercó para examinar los rasguños y mordidas las cuales empezó a sanar -por lo que Jack soltaba quejido de vez en cuando por el contacto con el alcohol-. Al terminar Hiccup volvió a examinar las heridas la cuales para suerte del espíritu no eran graves, Hiccup estaba seguro que no dejarían ni una sola marca en el bello rostro de Jack...espera...¿bello?, no entendió como aquello se le había metido en la cabeza, claro, tenía que admitir que Jack era apuesto pero...

-**Supongo que tenías un poco de razón**

**-¿Eh?-**aquel comentario lo saco de sus enredados pensamientos

-**Con lo de no subestimar a la bola de pelos**

**-Te lo dije-**presumió con casi un tono cantarín y una sonrisa pequeña-**A ese gato le debo mi vida-**cuando el chico noto lo que había dicho ya tenía la mirada de Jack fija en él; sabía lo que el otro quería pero no lo aria, no le contaría aquello, si no lo hablaba con nadie del pueblo (aunque todos lo sabían) menos con el

-**¿Qué te paso en la pierna?-**pregunto Jack mientras al sostener su cayado del suelo la señalaba con el extremo de este mas Hiccup no contesto-**¿Fue en el incendio?**

Aquello dejo perplejo al joven

-**¿Cómo sabes eso?**

-**Voy a ser tu guardián ¿no? necesito estar informado de ti...sabes tengo una duda-**pero no continuo ya que una risita se le escapo entre los labios-**¿Hiccup? que nombre más...no sé que**

**-Sí "lindo" nombre ¿verdad?-**menciono con sarcasmo-**Según una leyenda se les pone feos nombres a las personas para ahuyentar a los nomos y trol-**argumento-**¿Sabes? que sepas cosas de mi hace que me den escalofríos**

Jack soltó una carcajada

-**Ya, bien no me has contestado lo de la pierna**

**-Ah, ¿esto? No es nada, soy un vikingo, es un gaje del oficio**

**-¿Tu? ¿Vikingo? Vamos no me hagas reír**

**-¡¿Qué?! Claro que lo soy, por lo menos tengo descendencia vikinga**

Entonces el guardián soltó otra carcajada pero paro al instante cuando una voz grave sonó en la plata de abajo

-**¡Hiccup! ¡Ya llegue!-**su padre ya estaba en casa

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bien…ya está el cap. 2, wow dos cap. en dos días seguidos, bien, la verdad lo iba a ser el cap mas corto pero dije, ¡no! lo are mas largo **

**BUENO dejen un, ya saben sensual REVIEWS, y regalos, bye…bye**


	4. Cap3 Obra escolar

**¡Lo siento tanto! De verdad, enserio, es que verán, como son vacaciones pues mi familia y yo fuimos de viaje y el hotel donde nos quedamos no había internet, bueno si, pero cobraban como 2 mil o 20 mil o no sé cuánto solo por 5 horas, bueno el chiste es que estaba caro**

**Pero ven, ya subí cap., además subiré como unos no sé, 4 cap. este día y eso…bueno disfrútenlo**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sorprendentemente Hiccup estaba riendo, no es que siempre estuviera de amargado, solo que se le hacía muy difícil abrirse a si a los extraños, pero tan solo en los pocos minutos que charlaba con Jack ya se había reído más de once veces a pesar de la extraña forma que se conocieron pero el chico tenía que admitir que el guardián tenia carisma, pero la risa se agotó cuando escucho la grave voz de su padre anunciando su llegada. Como si fuera su risa algo ilícito llevo sus dos manos en dirección a sus labios para cubrirlos dejando muy confundido al espíritu, mostrándolo con el alzamiento de una de sus cejas

**-¿Qué pasa?-**fue lo que pregunto Jack con una sonrisa socarrona

Pero cuando el chico estaba a punto de contestar una voz mucho más fuerte que la suya lo sobrepuso

**-Hijo, ¿estás en casa?**

El aludido temerosamente quito sus manos de su rostro para después encogerse de hombros y contestar a la pregunta de su padre, el cual al escuchar un leve _Sí _fue en dirección a su cuarto. Cuando escucho los pasos de su padre, Hiccup empezó a empujar a Jack contra la ventana para poder sacarlo de la casa, mientras este se negaba.

**-¡Oye! Chico dragón, tu padre no puede verme, solo los que creen en mi pueden hacerlo**

**-Pero Jack…**

Más Hiccup no pudo terminar ya que vio la impotente figura de su padre justo en la entrada de su habitación. Quien lo miraba interrogante mente alzando una de sus tupidas cejas mientras con una de sus enormes manos acariciaba su larga baba rojiza, la cual era sostenida en seis coletas. El hombre pasó su mirada por el cuarto de su hijo buscando a la persona con la que al parecer estaba conversando justo antes de que llegara a su actual posición, pero no encontró a otra persona más que a Hiccup el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Estoico elevo la otra mano para rascar su nuca de manera ansiosa pera después dirigirse al lado de su hijo. Jack por otra parte se alejó de aquel lugar aun sabiendo que aquel hombre podría atravesarlo

**-Emm, Hiccup, ¿estás bien?-**pregunto con tono temeroso, intentando parecer seguro-**¿Con quién hablas?**

Esa fue la pregunta que "mato" al chico, ya que no le iba a decir que estaba hablando con Jack Frost, su padre pensaría que está loco y lo más seguro es que tendría que ir a terapia…otra vez. Así que solo inhaló un poco del aire frio (cortesía del espíritu del invierno) y trato de formular una mentira que su padre creyera

**-Pues…veras yo solo estaba… ¡ensayando!-**Grito el joven intentando fingir una sonrisa la cual se dificulto más al oír un pequeño bufido, pero no uno cuando la gente suelta cuando está molesta, no, este era cuando alguien trata de reprimir una risa, y quien más iba a ser que el espíritu de la diversión. Pero Hiccup decidió ignorarlo para tratar de seguir convenciendo a su padre

Cuando dijo aquello Estoico se quedó atónito _¿ensayando?_

**-¿Para qué estas ensayando?**

**-Sí, dinos chico dragón, ¿Por qué estas ensayando?-**corroboro Jack mientras flotaba sobre el

**-Para que más podría ser papá, una…una obra escolar**

Después de escuchar aquello lo conversación quedo completamente muerta. Estoico se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hacia el lumbral de la puerta donde aún un poco cohibido e incómodo se despidió de su hijo debido a que solo había regresado de la alcaldía por unos cuantos papeles que se le habían olvidado en el despacho de la casa, mas no sin antes dedicarle suerte en la "obra escolar" para la que _ensayaba_ Hiccup.

Al momento en que lo chico escucho la puerta cerrarse no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro involuntario de alivio debido a la inconsciente o consiente presión a la que se sometió durante esos minutos pero aun así no pudo relajarse debido a la estruendosa risa del guardián, el cual al parecer de Hiccup, se había estado divirtiendo en aquella situación. Por lo que soltó un bufido, ya que le había molestado la actitud que había adquirido el espíritu aunque sabía que solo lo hacía de broma. Pero aquello no evito que saliera del cuarto, no sin antes azotar fuertemente la puerta. Bajo las escaleras en dirección a la entrada principal donde tomo una bufanda a rayas de tonos cafés, un suéter verde, con unos converse del miso tono; abrió la puerta y del mismo modo anteriormente la azoto tan fuerte que casi sintió que habría podido romper los pequeños vídriales de la entrada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando Jack noto que Hiccup ya se había ido este ya se encontraba caminando muy lejos de la casa. Por lo que el guardián se secó una pequeñas lagrimas par después salir por la ventana en busca de _su _niño. El espíritu le pido al viento que lo llevase lo más rápido posible debido a que cada segundo que pasaba separado del chico era un segundo en el que podría ocurrirle algo, y estaba seguro que si algo grave le pasara al joven el mismo no se lo perdonaría, y aún más importante MIM tampoco, por lo que se presionó mentalmente para dar con Hiccup, el cual para su suerte logro divisar en una calle en dirección al parque. Al parecer estaba enojado debido a su andar, con las manos en los bolcillos y que pisaba fuertemente la acera, pero a veces Jack era sumamente despistado para comprender estas claras séllales así a que osadamente se aproximó a él flotando a escasos centímetros del suelo, justo al lado el joven

**-¡Ey! Chico dragón-**pero el aludido lo ignoro es más incluso acelero su andar, lo que causo que Jack frunciera el ceño, el detestaba ser ignorado-**¡Ejem! ¡Hic, hazme caso!**-le ordeno, pero de nuevo termino ignorado. Termino con su paciencia, lo cual era extraño que un "niño" lograra por lo que con su cayado congelo la banqueta haciendo que Hiccup cayera sobre si

**-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, Frost?!**-Chillo el menor mientras intentaba inútilmente de incorporarse

**-No me gusta que me ignoren**

**-Y a mí que se burlen en mi cara, ya me basta con ser un pescado parlanchín, para que tú ahora te burles **

Aquello descoloco al espíritu debido a que no sabía a qué se refería, pero entonces recordó lo que ocurrió en la habitación del joven, lo que hizo que mostrara una sonrisa ladina el cual posiciono sus pies descalzos en la cera mientras sostenía su cayado. Después empezó a menear su cabeza de un lado a otro y decir _Hic, Hic, Hic _ en tono de réplica. ¡Así que eso era todo! el chico simplemente estaba ¿ofendido?, ¿por qué? Si aquella actuación de "la obra escolar" había sido muy graciosa, a ver visto su nerviosismo y el hecho de que tardaba mucho en contestar debido a la escasa actividad para crear mentiras había sido un cómico espectáculo para Jack. No era razón para que él se disculpara, bueno haberle hecho caer en el suelo no era exactamente lo que debía hacer ya que ahora era su Guardián, pero él lo había ignorado, y eso era una de las cosas que menos podía soportar

**-Oh, vamos, Hiccup, ¿enserio estas enfadado?-**preguntó mientras extendía una de sus manos para ayudar al chico, el cual simplemente la azoto aun lado y después de unos minutos pudo ponerse de pie por sí solo, para después seguir su camino. Jack soltó una maldición por lo bajo y después siguió a Hiccup por la barandilla de una cerca**-Bien, ya entendí, no me hablaras hasta que me disculpe, así que ¿me disculpas?-**pido con su característica sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes tan blancos como nieve caída. Según Thoot. Pero el chico solo soltó otro bufido-**Okey, muy bien ¿qué tal si te ayudo en algo?, en lo que sea, tu solo dímelo, talvez en jugarle una broma a alguien, encontrar algo, que una chica se fije en ti…**

Y justo en ese momento Hiccup paro, lo que causo que Jack se detuviera de hablar simultáneamente y mirar interrogante al joven el cual tenía la cabeza baja mientras en sus manos apretaba un extremo de su bufanda

**-Bueno, hay…una chica, se llama Astrid, ha sido mi amor platónico desde que tengo memoria y aunque ahora somos amigos…bien yo quisiera**

**-No digas más**-lo mando a callar el guardián, el cual se encontraba parado justo enfrente de él, donde se hacía notar la diferencia de estaturas, le sacaba exactamente media cabeza al castaño**-Por si no lo has notado, y debes estar muy mal si fue así, soy uno de los espíritus más apuestos, por lo que ya te imaginas**

Cuando termino de hablar Hiccup alzo su rostro, haciendo que los azules ojos como el cielo de Jack se encontrasen con los bosques verdes de su protegido, en tan solo unos segundos el guardián pudo contemplar el rostro del chico, donde noto el leve sonrojo que le daba una apariencia infantil y delicada –si aún no bastaba con las pecas-, entonces sintió un impulso, el que tiene por todos los niños, el protegerlos, mas este era en el fondo un poco diferente, no solo aquel sentimiento se le cruzó por sus pensamientos si no también el de cuidarlo, como si lo fuera a perder en cualquier instante…porque así era

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno pues ya ven que ya escribí la conti, así que lo siento de verdad si es muy corto. Acepto todo lo que quieran mandarme, ¡cuélguenme si quieren!, solo tengan en cuenta que si muero no podría seguir con los dos finc; pero recuerden que son 5 capítulos *les pico las costillas mientras digo Eh, eh* **

**No olviden los sensuales Rewies :b**

**Bien, Chao.**


	5. Cap4 Guerra de nieve

**Oliwis, ok seguimos con los capítulos de compensación, así que disfruten:**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando Hiccup noto que la mirada del guardián era sincera no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría ya que estaba muy ilusionado con al fin poder estar con Astrid. Si bien ya se habían besado en otras ocasiones aún no habían definido bien su situación, debido a que había días en que se trataban como amigos y otros donde interactuaban más "cariñosamente", como castos besos o miradas furtivas. Eso solo lograba confundirlo más.

Se quedaron unos segundos más mirándose cuando noto que Jack apartaba bruscamente su mirada y empezaba a andar hacia el parque, a donde hace solo unos instantes él se dirigía, echo a caminar rápido para posicionarse justo al lado de Jack el cual solo contemplaba el nublado cielo –como estaba la mayoría de los días, no por decir todos-. En el trascurso de la pequeña caminata al parque no hicieron el intento de entablar una conversación debido a que el espíritu estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos mientras que Hiccup estaba sumergido en la idea de por fin conquistar a su amor platónico desde –según él- tenia memoria, por lo que no noto que se encontraba ahora justo en el medio del parque caminando, al darse por enterado busco con la mirada a Jack pero este había desaparecido, genial, lo había dejado solo o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el joven hasta que inesperadamente un objeto frio dio contra el costado de su cara lo que causo que cayera de bruces contra el suelo cubierto de nieve, lo cual no era extraño aun estando en el mes de Febrero, ya que era uno de los nueve meses que se la pasaban nevando.

**-¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!-**Escucho que alguien grito, pero no era la voz que él esperaba

Cuando Hiccup se levantó mientras se sacudía la nieve de su rostro como de su ropa pudo ver a la persona de quien provenía aquella "declaración de guerra". Brutacio, y junto al su hermana gemela Brutilda, pero no solo estaban ellos sino que también los acompañaban: Patán (su primo), Patapez y Astrid, la cual fue a ayudarlo a levantarse

**-¿Estas bien?-**pregunto preocupada

**-¿Qué? Claro, esto…esto no es nada…descuida-**contesto con tranquilidad fingida

**-Bien, porque-**y justo en ese momento le restregó una bola de nieve en el rostro y se fue corriendo, no sin antes girarse y gritarle-**¡Esto es una guerra de nieve!**

Hiccup sonrió tontamente, esas sonrisas que tienen los enamorados, pero entonces sintió que le daban con otra bola en la cabeza y entonces se giró a ver quién había sido el culpable y pudo divisar a Patán riendo, más la risa fue callada por nieve la cual dio directo en su boca, Hiccup se volteó en la dirección que creyó había venido el proyectil y pudo ver a Jack parado en cuclillas sobre su cayado con la postura de una persona que acaba de lanzar algo más, una sonrisa que demostraba que ha dado a su objetivo. Hiccup tomo entre sus manos la nieve y empezó a lanzar bolas a diestra y siniestra, sorprendentemente tenía una gran puntería debido a que en todas había dado en el blanco a excepción de una persona: Astrid. Ella era la única que se encontraba a la par del joven, además de tener una gran agilidad, la chica podía "confundir" su rubia cabellera con la nieve y sus ojos de un claro como el hielo tenía una perfecta visión del perímetro. Solo quedaban ellos dos

**-Hiccup, te daré solo una oportunidad, ríndete ahora y no llenare tu pecosa cara con tanta nieve que te congelaras-**amenazó Astrid

Pero Hiccup no era de los que se intimidaban fácilmente así que a hurtadillas y sigilosamente se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba su _enemigo, _con solo una bola de nieve para poder vencerla

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Jack se había mantenido al margen de aquella situación, en verdad la estaba disfrutando como si viera una película de acción. No pudo evitar asombrarse con la rapidez y asertividad que el chico dragón tenia, lo había dejado pasmado y ahora solo quedaban ellos dos. Esto se estaba poniendo emocionante, el hecho de que el chico se tuviera que enfrentar a su amor no correspondido hacía que aquel espectáculo fuera más que exquisito para sus ojos además de cómico. Durante el transcurso de la batalla había "evaluado" a la chica… ¿cómo se llamaba?, claro, Astrid, un nombre extraño a su consideración, pero el más normal que había estado escuchando en los últimos minutos. Como el de los gemelos rubios de cabello alargado que miraban exasperantes el final; o la carcajada que había dado cuando escucho el del chico de cabello café y ojos color ¿lodo?, en verdad aquel nombre le quedaba como aniño al dedo con su actitud y el último, el del chico rubio, grande y que sentía que le iba a dar un infarto en cualquier momento por lo asustadizo que estaba.

Jack miraba atentamente la escena, entrecerrando sus ojos como si la luz del día se los lastimara

**-Vamos Hic, tu puedes vencerla-**Decía como si aquello fuera enviado por telepatía para darle ánimos al chico

De repente vio como Astrid lanzaba su bola de nieve en dirección a unos arbustos, como si hubiera visto algo hay y justo en ese momento Hiccup le lanzo el proyectil directo a su espalda. Ella se giro

**-¿Cómo hiciste eso?**

**-No hice nada Astrid, tal vez le diste a un ave-**contesto Hiccup mientras se encogía de hombros

Astrid solo sonrió de medio lado. De repente los demás se unieron con los dos "tortolos" y empezaron a reírse

En aquel momento el espíritu del invierno aún se mantenía lejos de todos, sentado en una banca la cual ya estaba congelada, se sentía en ese momento muy solo y ver a Hiccup con sus amigos le dieron ganas de ir de regreso a Buergess a ver de nuevo a Jaime para contarle todo lo que le había pasado y explicarle el por qué no había podido ir a jugar con él y con sus demás amigos, aquello le subió el ánimo, ahora él era un Guardián, había niños que creían en él. Se levantó de la banca cuando vio que todos empezaban a irse divido a que inconscientemente había hecho que empezara a nevar. Todos empezaron a marcharse en direcciones diferente menos Astrid e Hiccup los cuales caminaban junto por el camino donde ellos dos habían recorrido. De nuevo Jack no entro en la escena, si no que caminaba a unos metros de los dos lo cuales al parecer los dos jóvenes estaban hablando y riendo e incluso se daban pequeños empujones; cuando Jack noto que aquello se repetía un poco seguido alzo una de sus cejas, ¿será acaso? ¿Una forma inocente de tocarse sin incomodar al otro? Aquello le dio un poco de risa debido a la inocencia de los chicos

**-Hic, Hic, Hic. Vamos tonto, invítala a salir-**Le susurro a su oído

**-Cállate-**susurro

**-¿Em?-**cuestionó Astrid debido a que no había podido escuchar lo que Hiccup había dicho

**-No…no es nada-**Contesto mientras se encogía de hombros y un sonrojo nervioso surcaba su cara

El Guardián soltó un bufido exasperado mientras meneaba su cabeza de un lado a otro debido a la actitud de su protegido, sentía que se complicaba demasiado la vida, es que no se daba cuenta que aquella chica quería algo más con el que solo una amistad.

Cuando llegaron a solo unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Hiccup, estos se detuvieron lo que tomo desprevenido al espíritu, el cual los miraba confundidos debido a la repentina parada que habían hecho, hasta que lo entendió ya que los dos "tortolitos" o "soldaditos del amor" como los habían llamado los gemelos debido a que durante la guerra de nieve Astrid cayó sobre Hiccup. Los dos chicos se acercaron a la entrada de una casa la cual dedujo Jack que debía de ser de ella. Empezaron despedirse pero antes de que Hiccup se fuera Astrid lo paro y lo golpeo en brazo, un golpe fuerte que hasta Jack giro su rostro al lado contrario mostrando una mueca de dolor

**-Esto es por ganarme y ser insoportablemente lento, además de despistado-**pero después lo tomo por el borde del cuello de la camisa para después darle un beso justo en los labios**-Y esto por todo lo demás**

Terminado de decir aquello se marchó rápidamente al interior de su casa

Jack giro su rostro con su sonrisa puesta y miro como Hiccup se tocaba con la yema de sus dedos sus labios con su ya característico sonrojo en sus bronceadas mejillas pecosas. El guardián fue en dirección a él y cruzo uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del chico mientras con la otra mano le pellizcaba la nariz

**-¡Oye!-**le replico debido al frio contacto que le había dado un escalofrió y además lo había sacado de la hermosa escena que acababa de vivir

**-Eso chico dragón**-le animo el guardián- **Además, si no te cubres bien Jack Frost te pellizcará la nariz**

Al terminar de decir aquello sintió como Hiccup soltaba una risa y los dos se fueron en dirección a la casa del chico

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Oliss, bien los veo en el próximo capítulo, ya que seguiremos con la compensación. Por favor dejen un sensual Rewies**


	6. Cap 5 Caída Libre

**Hola, continuamos con el ¡Especial de compensación! ¡Wow! Okiss aquí esta:**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Justo en el momento en que estuvieron ellos a solo una cuadra de la casa, algo nuevamente los detuvo. Ya que mientras Jack volaba audazmente por los tejados y congelaba los cables con solo tocarlos o posicionando su cayado en ellos, Hiccup estaba caminando perdido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que acababa de pasar en casa de Astrid; pero justo en ese momento sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro, por un instante se le cruzo por la mente que era Jack pero la idea se le escapó del pensamiento cuando vio al espíritu justo a unos tejados de distancia sobre los cables de electricidad. Hiccup tenía más o menos la noción de que horas podrían ser, y, si eran la hora que él creía solo una persona lo tomaría así, de las pocas que se encuentran despiertas en la noche, pero si era la que creí en verdad estaba en grandes problemas

**-¿Qué haces a esta hora afuera de tu casa, Hiccup?-**interrogo una voz grave

Al escucharla instintivamente él se encogió de hombros y cerro sus ojos al mismo tiempo que hacia un puchero, entonces se volteó mientras abría un solo ojo, al verlo supo que si era él. Estaba muerto

**-Ho…hola, Bocón-**dijo con aire nervioso al encontrarse con su "tutor"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto el espíritu no podía estar más que divertido, en los pocos minutos que habían estado caminando ya había congelado más de diez tuberías, había escarchado las ventanas de diez casas e inundado esas mismas diez casas en nieve, aquello molestaría mucho a las personas que vivían hay, estaba seguro que pondrían una gran cara de asombro por su "broma". Estaba tan centrado en sus bromas que no noto que desde ya hacia unas casas estaba caminando solo; el guardián se giró un momento para ver si Hiccup por fin estaba de vuelta en la tierra y no en las nubes por lo que acababa de pasar con esa chica, más cuando noto que el chico no estaba se alarmo

**-Genial Jack, puedes cuidar a todos los niños que creen en ti, pero cuando te encargar a uno en específico lo pierdes más rápido de lo que tarda Bunny en quejarse de algo**

Salto del techo cuando una fuerte ráfaga de aire lo elevo para después dirigirlo en la dirección que venía. Después de unos segundo recorriendo el camino pudo divisar a lo lejos a dos figuras que caminaban la par, una alta y…no sabría si llamarla _¿fornida?_; pero la otra era delgada y un poco baja, sí, sin duda ese era Hiccup, ahora a lo lejos Jack no pudo evitar pensar en el comentario que le había dicho el chico sobre ser un _pescado parlanchín_; aunque sonaba mal él chico tenía razón.

Cuando llego a unos cuantos metros de distancia pudo ver mejor al hombre que estaba al lado de Hiccup; estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que era alto, talvez de casi la misma estatura que el padre del "_pescado_" pero este era rubio y su barba solo contaba con dos coletas, al parecer tenía un diente de metal y en una de sus manos envés de eso tenía ¿un martillo? ¿Por mano?, también le faltaba la pierna contraria a su mano pero en lugar de tener una prótesis como la de Hiccup, tenía una vieja pata de palo como un pirata. Pudo ver que estaban hablando de como el chico se metería en problemas debido a la hora en la que llegaría a casa y que además Estoico ya lo estaba esperando desde hacía ya unas cuantas horas debido a que el encargo –el cual se le habían olvidado los papeles en su casa- al último no había tomado tanto tiempo como habían creído; al parecer este hombre conocía a Hiccup, pero solo para corroborar Jack se acercó sigilosamente detrás del chico

**-¿Quién es el?-**pregunto mientras soltaba un aire más que gélido lo que causo que al joven le diera un escalofrió y se sacudiera todo provocando la preocupación del mayor

**-¿Hiccup?**

**-No pasa nada Bocón, solo una corriente de aire ¡más que frio!-**dijo lo último dirigiéndoselo al guardián quien solo estaba riéndose-**me paso por el cuerpo**

**-Okey**

Después de unos minutos ya se encontraban a solo una cuadra de la pequeña colina que tenía que cruzar para llegar a casa de Hiccup, aquí el chico le dijo a Bocón que desde hay podía ir solo y aunque se resistió a la idea de dejarlo ir por su cuanta después accedió, le dijo que se cuidara además de enviarle un saludo a su padre de su parte para después irse en dirección a su casa. Al momento en que el hombre se iba Hiccup lo despedía y Jack solo por diversión lo imito

**-¿Por qué te despides del?-**cuestiono intrigado el joven al espíritu

**-No sé, solamente lo hice porque tú lo hiciste-**contesto y empezó a estirarse-**Bien, vamos-**dicho esto tomo a Hiccup de las manos

-**¡Oye!-**se quejó mientras intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre del guardián y un sonrojo casi impredecible inundaba sus mejillas debido al frio que desprendía

**-No te soltare, no tengo ganas de caminar más, iremos a mi modo-**anuncio con una sonrisa mientras que Hiccup lo observaba con una mirada interrogativa**-Iremos volando**

En ese instante vio como los ojos de su contrario se abrían como platos y en su mirar se encontraba un gran asombro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Era verdad? Su sueño se estaba cumpliendo en ese momento, ya que el siempre deseaba poder volar, y al parecer su protector entendió su pregunta por qué simplemente asintió para después empezar a elevarse en el aire, el vikingo se sostuvo aún más fuerte de Jack pero no lo supo hasta que vio como hacia una mueca de dolor real por lo que en un pequeño susurro se disculpó para después aflojar un poco su agarre

**-¿Listo?-**pregunto el guardián

**-¿No me soltaras?**

Pero en respuesta solo rio de medio lado. Ese gesto altero un poco a Hiccup, sabía que él tenía que protegerlo por lo que no lo soltaría, pero, ahora que lo pensaba mejor si podría soltarlo con tanto de que no se hiciera daño estaba bien y entonces como si el guardián de la diversión leyera sus pensamientos lo soltó. Hiccup había estado tan absorto pensando en que lo soltaría que no noto que Jack lo había elevado mucho más de lo que era necesario y fue justo hay cuando este dejo sus manos al aire. El vikingo solamente sabía tres cosas: 1. Jack lo había soltado, 2. Estaba en caída libre y 3. ¡No tenía una maldita idea de donde se encontraba el inútil espíritu del invierno! En un momento desesperado Hiccup se giró boca abajo y empezó a nivelarse pero aquello solo hizo que viera que estaba a unos kilómetros talvez uno de tocar tierra así que inconscientemente cerro sus parpados fuertemente

**-¡Hiccup!-**escucho que Jack gritaba su nombre por lo que abrió sus ojos y lo vio que este estaba sobre su cayado como si estuviera en una patineta e incluso hacia maniobras con el

**-¡Jack!**

**-Hiccup, porte en esta posición-**decía mientras le mostraba la poción como si estuviera sentado en una silla y estuviera reclinado un poco su espalda

Y así lo hizo, no sabía si le hacía caso porque le faltaba oxigeno debido a la caída o si muy en el fondo sabía que Jack no le aria daño; miro por última vez a la tierra la cual ya estaba cerca y volvió a cerrar duramente los parpados al momento en que le rezaba a todos los dioses que no lo abandonaran como también maldecía a Jack con todas las maldiciones que conocía el hombre e incluso diciendo unas en voz alta

Toco tierra. Al menos era lo que creía pero noto que, bien, para caer de esa altura no estaba muerto además de que se estaba ¿deslizando? Entonces abrió sus ojos y se encontró con que efectivamente se estaba deslizando por una gran res baladilla de hielo y quien más podría estar haciendo si no era que el espíritu del invierno. El tobogán tenia altas y bajas e incluso vueltas, mientras que Jack volaba al frente se creaba más hielo pero a unos dos metros después de que Hiccup cruzara el hielo empezaba a volverse nieve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jack no paraba de reír debido a los gestos que ponía el vikingo e incluso que por el miedo empezara a insultarlo, después se aria el ofendió. Cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar con una larga bajada al suelo algo lo distrajo, una arena dorada que empezaba a surcar lo cielos y que capturo su total atención asiendo que parara de golpe

**-Como siempre, justo a tiempo Sandman-**menciono mientras con su cayado atravesaba uno de los tentáculos que la arena de oro creaba

Pero aquel alto también fue para el hielo que está creando para el tobogán donde su protegido aún no se había dado cuanta que estaba parada la producción y cuando lo hizo salió volando por los aires retomando de nuevo su anterior caída libre

**-¡Jack!-**con ese grito basto para que el mencionado volviera a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo

Voló con todas sus fuerzas e incluso le grito al viento que fuera aún más rápido para poder alcanzar al chico que debía cuidar, cosa que debía admitir no estaba haciendo muy bien. Sabía que no podría alcanzarlo y con la velocidad a la que caía si ponía hielo seria como chocar contra un muro de concreto y ni pensar tampoco en la nieve pero entonces vio como unos rápidos tentáculos dorados se movían velozmente hacia Hiccup formando a un metro de él una enorme cama donde por suerte cayó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Oliss de nuevo, bueno nos veremos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden un sensual Rewies. Acepto todo, ¡TODO! Menos la muerte, ok sí, pero mejor un tomatazo o mejor dulces, bien nos vemos**


	7. Cap6 Noche de Arena

**¡HOLA!**

**Proseguimos con el especial:  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Suave. Extraño. Según él, cuando caes a esa altura del cielo el suelo no debe de estar suave y también deberías de estar muerto, pero en esta ocasión ninguna de las dos condiciones se estaba cumpliendo, a menos que…

**-¡Estoy muerto!-**chillo Hiccup mientras se recorría el torso con sus manos, como buscando una herida inexistente

**-Por poco-**al escuchar la voz elevo su cabeza para mirar a los zafiros que lo observaban con una mirada de alegría y una pisca de ¿miedo?-**Para tu suerte Meme te atrapo**

**-¿Meme?-**cuando pregunto eso Jack le hizo una seña para que mirara hacia abajo

Le sorprendió el lugar donde se encontraba: una cama. Toda la estructura parecía echa con polvo de oro pero lo que termino asombrándolo aún más fue que vio que aquel mismo polvo estaba surcando todo el cielo nocturno, entrando por las ventanas a las casas, además de formar sorprendentes figuras: dinosaurios enormes que volvían a caminar por la tierra, mantarrayas y unicornios, entre otras más. Hiccup intento hincarse para seguir mirando el espectáculo que lo rodeaba y de repente uno de esos tentáculos paso justo a su lado y no pudo evitar el deseo de tocarlo, entonces al hacerlo de él salieron enormes mariposas que empezaron a revolotear a su alrededor

**-Genial. Jack esto…esto es sorprendente-**al girar pudo ver una nube enorme echa con el polvo de donde salían todos los rayos dorados y esta se dirigía hacia ellos

El Guardián se giró para encontrar lo mismo que Hiccup veía, alzo su mano en ademan de saludo cuando la nube por fin estuvo a su lado el vikingo pudo ver a un pequeño hombre dorado como la arena, el cual su cabello se asemejaba a los rayos del sol, el extraño hombrecito formo sobre su cabeza un signo de interrogación mientras él lo señalaba

**-Ah, él es Hiccup-**lo presento-**Chico dragón él es Sandman o Meme es el que le da los sueños a los niños, como puedes ver**

Y efectivamente así era, giro su mirada hasta la ventana de una habitación y hay estaba August donde el tentáculo estaba rodeando su cabeza mientras que la arena empezaba a tomar la idea de un pequeño humano el cual tenía un casco vikingo y al parecer estaba luchando con un monstruo tratando de proteger a una princesa. Hiccup meneo su cabeza –típico de August-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jack no podía apartar la mirada del chico, en tan solo unos pocos minutos ya había visto muchas diferentes expresiones de él, y en el fondo le agradaba que todas eran dedicadas a él. El guardián desde que llego o bien desde que conoció al vikingo pensó que no se llevarían bien mas ahora talvez debería reconsiderar esa forma de pensar, podría haber una pequeña posibilidad de que si convivían un poco más podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos.

Mientras se aseguraba de que el chico siguiera mirando todo a su alrededor o explorando los sueños de los niños, Jack se acercó furtivamente a el Sandman

**-Meme, ¿podrías enseñarle a Hiccup lo que haces? Más explícitamente**

Este en respuesta solo asintió para después acercársele al chico y con los signos intento decirle que le mostraría lo que hace con la arena y, sorprendentemente pudo entenderle ya que acepto encantado; aquello de verdad intrigo al espíritu, el hecho de que de un momento a otro estuviera asustado y al otro tan sorprendido. Hiccup sin duda podía llegar a ser una persona muy voluble, sin llegar a decir bipolar, le agradaba que convivían más, pero entonces una pregunta asalto su mente ¿Qué pasaría si el descubriera la razón por la que se encontraba hay? Si descubría que solo era por…

**-¿Jack, qué tienes?-**sitio como Hiccup lo tomaba por los hombros arrebatandole de sus pensamientos-**Creo que en este día solo sabemos perdernos en nuestra mente ¿no?**

El guardián sonrió de lado

**-Al parecer**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiccup estaba extasiado por la alegría que le inundaba la vista, nunca había contemplado algo más hermoso que lo que el Sandman le mostraba en ese instante, ver cómo les daba los sueños a los niños con aquella magia era asombroso y como no creerlo si estaba ahora sobre una nube junto a Meme, pero noto que Jack no los acompañaba por lo que le aviso de eso mismo al hombrecillo quien también se extrañó por la repentina ausencia del espíritu, lo buscaron con la mirada hasta que Sandman lo encontró, tomo a Hiccup por el brazo y empezó a señalarle el lugar donde se encontraba Jack, por lo que fueron hacia él y el vikingo lo sostuvo de sus hombros para que saliera de sus pensamientos y preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba, después de que le explicara que no era nada Hiccup contemplo que en la torre del centro –donde se encontraba ahora- marcaba que eran las doce de la mañana, muy tarde, estaba seguro que su padre lo castigaría por llegar a semejante hora y aquel dato se lo hizo saber a Jack el cual como si no le creyera al vikingo miro también el reloj

**-Lo siento Meme, pero el pescado parlanchín y yo tenemos que irnos, ¿podrías llevarnos?-**pregunto el Guardián mientras al fondo escuchaba una queja del chico

Y en respuesta el hombrecito dorado asintió

Este formo con la arena un aeroplano un poco más largo donde coloco a Hiccup el cual estaba fascinado, estaba cumpliendo su sueño y más allá de lo que había creído por que incluso había conocido al hombre de arena. En todo el trayecto Hiccup examino los sueños que corrían como tentáculos a su alrededor mientras que Jack también lo hacía, hasta que llegaron al enorme ventanal de la habitación del chico y hay estaba Toothless con sus ojos felinos más que abiertos debido a que no se esperaba ver a su amo sobre una nube de arena con dos Guardianes.

**- Toothless, me estabas esperando-**se acercó al vidrio de la ventana para empujarlo y entrar dentro de su alcoba**-Descuida estoy bien, será mejor que valla a dormir-**dijo esto al momento que acariciaba al felino para después mirar al Sanman el cual subió sus dos pulgares y en respuesta Hiccup sonrió

Entonces Meme se alejó de ahí en su aeroplano el cual se redujo a un tamaño para solo una persona y al alejarse se despedía de ellos dos

**-Bien chico dragón, como dijiste es hora de que vayas a dormir**

Pero justo en el momento en que empezaba a meterse bajo las mantas recordó que de seguro su padre lo esperaba en la sala, preocupado por la hora de su llegada lo que causo que saliera de un brinco de su cama alarmando al guardián quien lo miraba dudoso

**-Jack ayúdame a llegar a la entrada**

**-¡¿Qué?! Oye ya estamos en tu cuarto-**puntualizo el espíritu

-**Sí lo sé pero mi padre cree que aún no eh llegado, me está esperando-**contrataco al momento que empezaba a salir por su ventana

Jack solo negó con la cabeza para después tomar a Hiccup por las axilas y elevarlo hacia donde él quería, ya cuando estuvieron al frente de la puerta el vikingo saco su llave para poder entrar y anunciar de su llegada, y justo como lo había esperado hay en la sala se encontraba su padre con los brazos cruzados, además de el ceño fruncido que mostraba que estaba molesto

**-¿Sabes qué horas son?**

**-En… ¿las doce?**

Hiccup también noto que no solo su padre estaba ahí, sino que también Toothless se encontraba a su lado, sentado mientras su cola se dirigía de arriba a abajo, incluso parecía que también tenía el ceño fruncido igual que su padre y en el instante en que él hombre estaba a punto de hablar una bola de cristal dio contra su cara lo que causo que Hiccup se alarmara y corriera en dirección de su progenitor el cual ahora se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, para después mirar al causante de eso

**-¿Qué le hiciste?-**pregunto nervioso mientras revisaba los signos vitales de su padre

**-No te preocupes era una esfera que causa que las personas se duerman, él está así solo dormido-**le aseguro el espíritu del invierno

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No pudo reprimir una risa escurridiza cuando miro como el chico intentaba inútilmente arrastrar a su padre por el suelo para llevarlo a su cuarto que al parecer estaba en el primer piso –lo cual era una bendición para el chico- el cual a duras penas logro moverlo solo unos centímetros

**-Hiccup solo déjalo, vamos por una manta y ya**

**-Vamos, no puedo dejarlo así**

El espíritu soltó un suspiro

**-Mira, me dijiste que son descendientes de vikingos y Estoico es el que más parece uno, debe ser igual de fuerte**

**-¿Eso es un insulto?**

**-¡No! Solo quiero que duermas ya. Es tarde debes dormir**

Aquello confundió a Hiccup o por lo menos era lo que delataba su rostro, Jack soltó un bufido para después nuevamente cargar al vikingo –esta vez de princesa- y llevarlo hacia su alcoba mientras el chico se remolineaba y se quejaba para que lo soltara. Al entrar a la habitación noto que la bola con pelos ya se encontraba adentro ¡y era más! ¡Hasta había desdoblado las mantas para que Hiccup ya se metiera en ellas! Al parecer los dos estaban de acuerdo en que él ya debía de ir a dormir por lo que lo dejo sobre el colchón y al hacerlo el vikingo refunfuñando se envolvió en las telas de algodón. Jack giro los ojos

**-Bien ya estas así que adiós**

**-¿Adiós? Espera ¿A dónde iras?**

**-Aún tengo que llevar el invierno**

Por un momento el guardián noto una pisca de tristeza en los boques que se encontraban en los ojos del chico pero aquella pisca desapareció en el momento en que los cerro y se giró dándole la espalda para después soltar un leve _ya veo_. Jack intento acercar una de sus manos para tocar su castaña cabellera cuando un felino mostrando sus afilados dientes se interpuso logrando que apartara de golpe su mano; Toothless simplemente soltó un bufido para después girarse en dirección a su amo, saltarlo y talvez posicionarse a su costado. Espero unos segundos antes de elevarse unos centímetros en el aire para salir volando por la ventana en dirección al techo de la casa en vez de ir a llevar el invierno como le había dicho a Hiccup.

Perdió la noción de cuanto había estado hay sentado mirando la Luna hasta que por algún motivo –como si alguien le susurrara aquella acción- se paró para entrar nuevamente a la alcoba donde pudo contemplar como Hiccup dormía, y hay lo primero que pensó Jack al verlo fue en lo vulnerable y…¿lindo? Aquel pensamiento sorprendió al guardián por lo cual sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro como si aquello pudiera hacer que eso saliera de su cabeza. Después hizo un ademan de marcharse pero justo cuando estaba frente a la ventana sintió como si un impulso lo detuviera y no pudo…no pudo irse, sentía que no debía. Y ahí se quedó, toda la noche… protegiéndolo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del especial chicos, y díganme que les pareció, ¿si compenso todo lo que me tarde en escribir? Vamos digan, acepto lo que sea.**

**No olviden el sensual Rewies**

**Además actualizare el nuevo fanfic de **_**El Rey dragón **_**el miércoles bien eso es todo**

**Nos vemos, chao, chao**


	8. Cap7 Sueño

**Hola a todos y ¡PERDON! Por tardar tanto con el fanfic, los dos que tengo, pero la creatividad no fluía para nada por lo que no podía escribir y muchas otras cosas que explicare abajo, por el momento disfruten…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A la mañana siguiente Hiccup despertó con una presión en su mejilla y al abrir los ojos se encontró con las patas de su felino amigo que lo miraba curioso mientras volvía a presionar su cara. El chico sabía la razón de aquel acto ya que era ya una rutina que los dos se habían formado con el paso del tiempo. Toothless siempre lo despertaba a las seis de la mañana para dar su usual paseo diurno. El joven se sentó aun en su cama para inspeccionar su habitación la cual estaba completamente vacía, sin rastro del espíritu, a menos que… ¿Todo haya sido un sueño? Pero se sentía tan real mas todo aquello fue tan fantástico, talvez demasiado. Cuando intento levantarse noto que aún tenía su prótesis puesta, pensó que a lo mejor estaba tan cansado que olvido quitársela no obstante el pensamiento desapareció cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba por el extremo del suéter, moviéndolo. Apurándolo.

-**Ya voy, ya voy-**le dijo a su amigo

Él cual salto del colchón para dirigirse hacia la puerta esperándolo. Hiccup se colocó su bota, se vistió con un chaleco café y se dispuso a complacer al minino –que pareciera que estaba a punto de empezar a maullar- el cual lo miraba exasperante. Mientras bajaban las escaleras el joven le dijo al animal que primero tenían que comer algo antes de salir; ya en el final de la escalera se le cruzo de nuevo el "sueño" de anoche con las mismas interrogantes que cuando se despertó pero todas sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando escucho un fuerte ronquido que provenía de la sala camino lentamente hasta la habitación donde se tropezó con un enorme cuerpo que yacía inerte en el frio suelo. Su padre. Aquello dejo estupefacto al vikingo ya que si no mal recordaba hay era donde lo había dejado por que Jack lo había noqueado –literalmente- con una esfera que contenía la arena mágica de Sandman

**-¿Hiccup?-**pregunto la adormilada voz de Estoico

**-¿Si papá?**

**-¿Por qué estoy en el suelo?**

**-No…no lo sé cuándo baje así estabas-**contesto nervioso

**-Te estaba esperando, después llegaste y…luego ya no sé qué paso-**comento mientras se ponía de pie sosteniéndose la cabeza por un fuerte dolor que lo azotaba

**-Bueno papá voy a dar mi paseo con Toothless, así que adiós**

Y antes de que el hombre pudiera reclamarle o hacerle más preguntas Hiccup salió corriendo por la puerta principal la cual cerro detrás de él. Al salir hacia afuera y sentir una gélida brisa que le recorría el cuerpo hizo que cierto espíritu burlón invadiera su mente y al darse cuenta de que solo su pensamiento se llenaba con su rostro sonriéndole causo que sintiera que su cara ardía aun con el frio de aquel día de invierno. El chico siguió caminando junto con el felino quien estaba a un metro delante de donde se encontraba, este estaba jugando con la nieve saltando de aquí a haya por toda la acera mientras tanto el vikingo trataba inútilmente de sacarse a Jack de la cabeza, cada vez que veía la nieve no podía evitar pensar en su blanca cabellera por lo cual entonces desviaba la mirada hacia el cielo de la madrugada –que era de un tono oscuro- donde se encontraba con sus ojos ¡Demonios todo el paisaje le recordaba a él! El cielo, la nieve, las nubes, incluso Toothless porque lo rasguño, también el chico que flota frente a él…espera… ¿flotaba? Efectivamente era un joven que se encontraba suspendido frente a Hiccup y solo había uno que podía hacer eso mientras tiene una sonrisa socarrona pegada en el rostro

**-Jack…**-dijo casi en un suspiro

**-Hola chico dragón**-saludo mientras ponía sus pies en la acera

El espíritu se recargo en su cayado, con una de sus manos dentro del bolcillo de la sudadera. El vikingo solo atino a responder nuevamente con un saludo para seguir su camino junto con su amigo el cual ya lo estaba esperando a unos metros mientras miraba de forma erizada al guardián por lo que Hiccup decidió seguir con su andar hacia el parque pasando de largo al espíritu quien se decidió a seguirlo. Hiccup ahora estaba más que convencido que lo de ayer no había sido un sueño alocado, al contrario todo había ocurrido por lo que con ello lo invadió una ola de recuerdos que trajo consigo el de la despedida entre los dos junto con los sentimientos nostálgicos de aquella noche; pero, vamos, solo se había ido una noche y apenas lo había conocido el día anterior cómo eso había hecho que solo en ese lapso de tiempo haya causado aquello. Hiccup decidió ignorar sus confusos pensamientos a los cuales solo servían para que creciera en él un sentimiento de ansiedad

**-Hic-**le llamo Jack

**-Sí-**contesto-** ¿Qué pasa, Jack?**

**-Bueno veras como…como soy tu guardián…y eso…quería, quería saber sí**-el chico no paraba de balbucear lo que provoco que el vikingo se molestara

**-¿Qué ocurre?-**pregunto con tono ligeramente molesto

**-Quería saber si estás bien, ya sabes, por lo de ayer-**contesto y cuestión avergonzado

**-Claro, estoy bien, fue fantástico. No te preocupes**

Le sonrió, pero después de eso la conversación se murió

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El guardián siguió caminando al lado del chico mientras agradecía a MIM de que él estuviera bien ya que si le decía una respuesta negativa significaría que no servía como su protector. Caminaron por el sendero que recorrieron el día anterior en el parque hasta llegar a una pequeña banca donde se sentaron mientras ambos contemplaban como Toothless jugaba entre la nieve persiguiendo a una desolada mariposa de diversos colores, Jack soltó un suspiro para intentar cortar el sepulcral silencio en el que se encontraban envueltos

**-Oye-**llamo Hiccup** -¿Cómo te fue, con eso del invierno?-**se animó a preguntar

-**Bien, pude ir a Burgess a ver a Jaime**

Cuando termino de decir toda la respuesta vio ligeramente durante un instante como Hiccup fruncía el sello aunque lo más probable era un producto de su imaginación debido a que solo fue por una milésima de segundo; luego el vikingo hablo para soltar una pregunta -de todas las preguntas que pudo formularse en la oración- solo dijo una y con tono extraño

**-¿Quién es Jaime?**

Bien, Jack tenía que ser sincero porque aquel cuestionamiento lo dejo incierto, por algún motivo

-**Bueno, él es un gran amigo mío, es muy valiente ya que él fue el que causo que nosotros los guardianes pudiéramos vencer a Pitch, se puede decir que también es un guardián**

Y así fue como Jack le conto como había sido la batalla contra el Rey de las pesadillas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando su compañero termino su relato de aquella gran batalla se asombró, no creía que en tan solo unos pocos días todos los niños –incluido él- estuvieron a punto de ser sometidos por el coco, mas algo le molestaba en su interior y era por ese chico, Jaime Bennett, por lo que Jack le había dicho solo sabía que tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos del mismo color, piel bronceada y que el guardián le tenía un gran afecto, como aprecio por haber sido el primero en verlo después de trescientos años en soledad(aunque ahora era trecientos uno).Por algún motivo aquello le calaba levemente pero no dejaría que lo supiera

**-Wok Jack, eso es sorprendente-**comento con una sonrisa casi fingida-**Eres sorprendente**

**-Por supuesto que lo soy -**dijo con soberbia a lo que el vikingo solo resoplo

Hiccup miro el cielo para encontrarlo un poco más claro, entonces llevo una de sus manos a uno de los bolcillos del chaleco –los cuales estaba dentro de este- y saco su celular para poder ver la hora: 7:10. Le pareció que el tiempo iba muy rápido pero más el hecho de que hablara con el espíritu de la diversión por casi una hora entera.

El guardián se levantó del banco donde se encontraban y empezó a estirarse bajo la mirada curiosa del muchacho, observo que Jack iba a decir algo cuando un gruñido fuerte lo detuvo y un chico sonrojado se cubría su rostro.

**-¿No comiste?**

Hiccup bajo su cabeza para que el pelo le cubriera los ojos y negó. Justo en ese momento apareció Toothless el cual empezó con exigentes maullidos pidiendo lo mismo que el estómago de su amo, genial, ahora tenía que alimentar a su gato además de así mismo, por lo que se levantó para dirigirse nuevamente a su hogar con el propósito de calmar su hambruna

**-Hola, Hiccup**

Él mencionado giro su rostro para encontrarse con otros azules con un tono más claro

**-Hola, Astrid**

Un ligero sonrojo marco sus mejillas junto con una sonrisa boba a acusa de el recordatorio del beso

**-Conque, en tu paseo diurno con Toothless**

**-Si ya sabes que le gusta mucho pasear en la mañana y en la noche antes de irnos a dormir**

Astrid solo mostro una sonrisa la cual aumento cuando un rugido de parte de la panza de su _amigo_ intervino en la conversación

**-Conozco una cafetería por aquí la cual abre temprano, ¿Qué tal si me acompañas?-**pregunto entre risas

El chico solo asintió para empezar a seguirla ignorando olímpicamente a Toothless y a Jack los cuales bufaron. Durante todo el camino el minino permaneció caminando frente a los chicos mientras que Astrid e Hiccup se la pasaban hablando y riendo a carcajadas ¿Y Jack? Bueno, él estaba detrás de todos con una de sus manos en la sudadera y su capucha puesta al mismo tiempo que pateaba la nieve que aparecía en su camino. Cuando llegaron a la dicha cafetería Hiccup no se privó de mostrar su asombro por la construcción la cual no sabía si decir que era…extraña, ya que solamente frente a ellos se encontraba un terreno vacío en la esquina de una cuadra en el centro, bueno, vacío no podía ser la palabra que lo describiera ya que este estaba lleno de césped, árboles y una fuente; un "mini parque" seria la forma indicada de describirlo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era una enorme puerta de madera que estaba adornada con diferente formas antiguas, esta estaba rodeada de un arco de cemento. El muchacho comenzó a rodear la extraña construcción donde encontró que estaba conectada a un pasadizo que se enterraba bajo la tierra

**-La cafetería está bajo tierra, Hiccup-**le informo Astrid

**-¿Enserio? Vamos**

Tomo a la chica por la mano cuando esta ya había abierto la puerta. Hiccup bajo corriendo con Astrid en la retaguardia junto con Toothless que estaba igual de emocionado que su amigo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vio como los chicos y aquella bola de pelo se adentraba a las entrañas de aquel pasadizo que sobresalía del suelo. En su interior tenía una serie de sentimientos que aunque podía distinguirlos estos se estaba revolviendo. Confundiendo. Tenía alegría por que Hiccup estaba con aquella chica e ira con frustración debido a que el vikingo lo ignoro rápidamente justo por esa chica, pero ¿Qué no acababa de contarle su historia? ¿Que no le acababa de decir junto a ese relato que paso años en soledad? ¿Es que acaso no entendió que lo que menos soporta es ser ignorado, porque le trae aquellos infelices días de antaño?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Fue corto, lo sé, me exprimí mucho el cerebro para esto (aunque no lo crean). **

**Aquí les tengo las razones por las que tarde**

**1.-Mi cerebro estaba completamente seco**

**2.-Bueno estoy empezando un nuevo año (aunque ya paso mucho de eso…creo) y bien tenía que ir a cursos donde nos dejaban tarea todos los días**

**3.-Se acabaron los cursos, pero me estoy a acoplando ahora al cbtis (o prepa) por lo que estaré tardándome un poco por la escuela**

**Y eso era todo, mi mente es débil, no puedo con mucha presión, pero buano, intentare actualizar el otro fic también y…ya…em…DEJEN UN SESNSUAL REVIEWS…por favor los necesito son mi energía, mi alimento, por fiss**

**Chao, chao los leo luego, recen a los dioses**


	9. Cap8 Celos

**Hola. Ok oliwis, jejeje, ya me había tardado un poco sobre el siguiente cap., pero por fin lo eh escrito así que desfrútenlo:**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Desde cuándo esto se había vuelto una costumbre?...la respuesta le era completamente desconocida, solo tenía en claro que la primera noche lo había echo por que se encontraba preocupado de que algo pasara, y desde ahí llegamos a este momento, en donde las semanas ya transcurrieron, ocho en total –si su cálculo no le fallaba- en las que se encontró en esta misma situación. Estaba sobre la silla del escritorio del cuarto de Hiccup, con las piernas entrelazadas entre si mientras sostenía el cayado en manos y su vista estaba puesta en un pequeño bulto que sobresalía de la cama formado por una gran manta marrón y aquella pregunta volvía a sitiar su mente ¿Desde cuándo tomo la costumbre de ver a Hiccup dormir?

Jack soltó un débil suspiro al aire

Se levantó de aquel lugar que había dejado lleno de escarcha y se dirigió al ventanal donde la abrió para poder pasar pero no sin antes darle una mirada rápida al chico para verificar que estuviera bien. Salió por el vidriar en dirección al techo donde MiM podía observarlo completamente, el espíritu se posó sobre el tejado, la pregunta volvía a llenar su mente, pero no era la única, la otra era la que más lo angustiaba ¿Por qué le molestaba que aquella chica se acercara a Hiccup? Esa era un más complicada que la otra en todos los sentidos en que la viera.

El espíritu y el vikingo se habían vuelto más unidos en el pasar de los días y también Astrid se había vuelto más cercana al chico en ese mismo periodo de tiempo. El guardián aun recordaba como las primeras semana –las 3 primeras- le había dado consejos y ayuda a su amigo de como conquistar a la Hofferson y vaya que deban resultado, bueno que se esperaba del espíritu más apuesto, pero eso era otra historia. En fin los dos chicos empezaron a juntarse más y con eso Hiccup empezó a dejarlo de lado, al principio de lo molesto mucho ya que tenía que ir a llevar al invierno a otros lugares por lo que su mente se distraía de todo pero no obstante cuando volvía y los veía juntos regresaban aquellos sentimientos de cuando fueron a aquella extraña cafetería donde los habían dejado solos por primera vez. Eran molestos. Desde entonces comenzó a detestar el hecho de que el vikingo pasara tiempo con Astrid debido a que con solo escuchar la voz de aquella chica su amigo lo ignoraba completamente y si él creía que cuando ella se marchaba Hiccup volvía a retomarle atención, se equivocaba, aún faltaba el tiempo donde Hiccup se quedaba embobado recordado sus "citas" con ella. Mientras que el guardián se perdía en su mente no se dio cuenta que empezaba a nevar levemente significando que estaba con sentimientos inestables

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Débilmente se empezó a ser más presentidle de su alrededor, por lo que supuso que estaba comenzando a despertar, si Toothles no lo había despertado eso significaba que aún no era la hora de su paseo diurno por lo que debía de ser aun de madrugada. Llevo a sus parpados una de sus manos con la intención de tallarse las lagañas de estos, luego soltó un gran bostezó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama con cuidado de no despertar al felino. Había tenido otra vez esos sueños; aquellos con los que ya se estaba acostumbrando desde hacía ya 5 semanas.

Sacudió su cabeza, tenía que sacarse eso de su mente

Con su mirada recorrió la habitación en busca de una cabellera blanca que no encontró, aquello lo desilusiono aunque al mismo tiempo sintió un poco de alivio, era la persona que menos quería ver justo al despertar; giro su rostro en dirección a la ventana donde solo vio las montañas, estaba a punto de girarse cuando vio algo blanco pasar en el cielo, pensó que había sido su imaginación cuando volvió a ocurrir, por lo que se quedó mirando unos momentos esperando que ocurriera de nuevo y así fue, eran bolas de nieve que venían del techo

**-Jack**

El chico soltó una sonrisa inconscientemente para después tomar su prótesis y colocársela, luego una bota y al final tomar un abrigo café con piel beige en el cuello. Salió de su cuarto en dirección a la puerta teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su padre; al momento en que se alejó del peligro elevo su vista al techo, más específicamente del punto donde aquellas bolas de nieve eran disparadas, se alejó un poco para poder ver al causante de eso

**-¡Ey! ¡Jack!-**le llamo

El nombrado paro con su acto para mirarlo, soltar una media sonrisa para empezar a deslizarse por el tejado de la casa llegando con un salto al dado del chico

**-¿Que hay? chico dragón- **cuestionó mientras se recargaba en el cayado

**-¿Qué haces aquí afuera a esta hora?**

**-Nada, solo me aburrí. Lleve ya todo el invierno que tenía que llevar y ya visite a Jaime**- dijo lo último con una gran sonrisa

El gesto no paso desapercibido por el vikingo que inconscientemente frunció el ceño ante la mención de aquel nombre

**-¿Te duele algo Hic?**

**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Tienes fruncido el entrecejo, pensé que sería porque te duele algo**

Aquel comentario dejo atónito al joven debido a que no se había dado cuenta de su acción, aunque si sabía por qué de seguro lo había echo, ese chico, le molestaba mucho que el guardián hablara de él ¿la razón? No la sabia, pero sabía cuál era el nombre de esa molestia: celos. Ese maldito sentimiento que sentía cuando Jack hablaba de Jaime; reconocía el sentimiento aunque nunca lo había sentido ni siquiera por Astrid y eso lo desconcertaba mucho; la única persona que causaba dicha exaltación era el tonto espíritu que estaba parado frente a él: Jack Frost.

**-No te preocupes no es nada- **contesto con una sonrisa fingida

Por otro lado Jack parecía haberle creído ya que no volvió a mencionar ese tema, en su lugar comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la calle, con rumbo a los límites del bosque bajo la curiosa mirada de Hiccup. El espíritu hizo un ademan con su cayado cerca de la nieve y en menos de lo que se lo esperaba el chico una bola de nieve se había impactado de lleno en su rostro secundada por una burlona risa de parte de su lanzador

**-Debes pensar más…**

Una bola dio contra su boca interrumpiéndolo

**-Rápido Jack-** completo la frase, claro con una ligera modificación

Él mencionado se retiró la nieve para entrecerrar los ojos mientras en su semblante aparecía una sonrisa de medio lado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, el chico era aún mejor de lo que parecía, tenía una perfecta puntería, casi tanto como él mismo. Ambos se pusieron en posición con sus manos cargadas del agua congelada listos para "matarse" con las balas blanquecinas esperando el ataque del contrario. Jack dio el primer inicio al fuego lanzando la bola en dirección al pecoso rostro de su custodiado quien la esquivó galantemente con una sencilla voltereta para después propiciarle un golpe con una de sus municiones; sí, ese chico era mejor de lo que pensaba.

Parte de la mañana se llevó en eso hasta que él causara con su cayado una mini avalancha enterrando casi por completo al vikingo el cual solo lo miraba con enojo por haber hecho trampa_. _Después una pequeña discusión ambos bandos "firmaron" un tratado de paz para luego ir a sentarse en unas rocas cercanas.

**-Entonces… ¿hoy no tienes que ir a la escuela?-** pregunto Jack

La verdad es que este día quería acompañarlo a ese lugar porque nunca lo había echo ya que como estaba al otro lado del mundo cuando Hiccup asistía a la escuela él visitaba a Jaime o andaba congelando las tuberías entre otras bromas, además el chico nunca le contaba sobre su escuela cuando hablaban por lo que tenía mucha curiosidad

**-Em…si tengo que ir a la acade…- **se auto interrumpió para después abrir sus ojos y salir corriendo en dirección a su casa

El espíritu lo miro confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud por lo que camino hacia él a paso veloz para alcanzarlo y tomarlo por el hombro obligándolo a detenerse y mirarlo

-**¿Qué pasa?**

**-Recordé que tengo que hacer una pequeña escritura sobre un tema que me dieron. Es para una de mis clases, la que me toca a primera hora, esa maestra siempre revisa la tarea llegando**

**-Si ese es el caso será mejor que te apures**

**-Creo que eso ya lo sé, Jack**

El espíritu paro negando con la cabeza para empezar a flotar y tomar por debajo de los brazos a un sobresaltado Hiccup, llevándolo a la ventana de su cuarto, en el momento que el chico toco el suelo camino apresurado al escritorio donde al lado se encontraba una mochila de cuero estilo mensajero la cual tenía una imagen de un dragón enroscado, de ella saco un cuaderno al momento en que tomaba asiento en la silla apartando todos los magníficos bosquejos que Jack contemplaba cada noche. Abrió el cuaderno buscando una página en especial

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perfecto. El tema que tenía que hablar eran_ los sueños, _claro, la maestra le había asignado ese en específico porque la clase pasada lo había descubierto dormido en su escritorio, le había despertado lanzándole un borrador a la cabeza para después decirle "en un sueño de amor ¿acaso?". No pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. Jack se le acercó para mirar el motivo por lo que libero un bufido

**-Sueños-** leyó-**Eso será fácil Hic, después de todo estás enamorado y eso te hace soñar mucho solo escribe algo…pensando en Astrid**

Jack tenia razón, estaba enamorado de ella… ¿verdad?

-**Bien**

Y entonces pensó en Astrid, en sus ojos azules, en su risa, en como lo animaba siempre que la veía, en sus cabellos tan suaves y blancos, el frio de su piel… ¡Espera! Ella no tenía el cabello blanco y su piel no era fría ¿Entonces en quién demonios estaba pensando? Involuntariamente miro por el rabillo del ojo a Jack, giro su mirada y comenzó a sacudir se cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de sacar eso de su cerebro así que volvió a su tarea

Por fin termino con el trabajo y solo se había llevado una hora ya que él no era un buen escritor, por eso siempre prefería la clase de arte, pero aun así estaba satisfecho con su escrito no obstante se encontraba muy inestable por su inspiración

**-¿Ya?-**pregunto el guardián mientras se acercaba al chico

Este se la había pasado todo este tiempo creando figuras móviles con su nieve. Aproximo su diestra con la intención de tomar el cuaderno y leer lo que Hiccup escribió pero este se lo impidió

**-No, Jack**

**-Ay, vamos chico dragón, no puede ser tan malo**

**-No es eso, es solo que-** lo último lo dijo tan bajo que es guardián pidió que lo repitiera- **me da pena**

Murmuro

-**Oh- **exclamo para después poner una pose de que se encontraba pensando-**Mira, déjame leerlo, te prometo que no me riere si eso es lo que te preocupa**

Hiccup se lo pensó, no sentía que sería bueno que lo viera, pero con la intensa mirada que le propiciaba Jack no pudo más que aceptar a regañadientes dándole el cuaderno, el espíritu al tomarlo con su mano lo miro nuevamente a los ojos con una sonrisa de lado y entendió por qué tenía el presentimiento de que no era buena idea dárselo, empezó a leerlo en voz alta. Y aun que nadie estaba despierto a esa hora para escuchar el escrito la pena lo invadió por lo que trato de arrancarle el cuaderno mas no contaba con el hecho de que Jack saliera de la habitación para encontrarse volando frente a la casa causando que Hiccup no pudiera alcanzarlo. Jack volvió a leerlo desde el principio

**-"Entre la suave sonata que los minúsculos grillos componían desde afuera de mi vitral y ante el enorme y brillante ojo del firmamento, el cual se extendía hasta el horizonte con los diversos cristales soldados a la oscura manta, le entregue mi mente al Sandman para que así él me regalara – como cada noche -un lúcido sueño sobre ti"**

Cuando concluyo Hiccup estaba casi muerto de vergüenza y su moreno rostro esta en colores rojizos, pero aun así se atrevió a preguntar:

**-Y ¿Cómo estuvo?**

Jack tenía los ojos un poco abiertos como si acabara de ver algo impresionante, el joven volvió a remarcar su pregunta un poco molesto por haber sido ignorado, por lo que el sonrojo casi era imperceptible si no lo mirabas con detenimiento. Por fin el guardián despertó, mostrándolo con un rápido movimiento de parpadeos

**-Esta excelente Hiccup. Al parecer si te inspiraste**

El aludido desvió un poco su mirada y contesto a su alago

**-Solo te diré que- **_no-_** Lo hice pensando en Astrid**

Lo había echo inspirado en los sueños que ha estado tenido desde hacía ya cinco semanas y la razón por la que no podía ver a Jack al momento de despertar

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pues ya por fin empezó el amor, que hermoso, así que desde aquí empezaran a ser un poco más conscientes del otro y todo eso, ashajhsjashdkdf**

**Otra cosa y esta me está lastimando mucho en mi corazón de gato miedoso (si soy una miedosa) es el hecho de que la pregunta del otro fic no me la han contestado (**_**El rey dragón**_**) aun no escribo el siguiente capítulo así que aún pueden decirme qué onda. Si no se dan una idea de cómo es Aragón pueden verla en mi imagen de perfil de aquí (yo misma la dibuje así como escribí el trabajo de Hiccup, me quedo lindo a mi consideración) así que eso era todo**

**¡Ah! y los nunca faltantes** **y sensuales REVIEWS por favor**

**Bye, bye**


End file.
